1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact hydraulic excavator having a cabin installed thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the compact hydraulic excavator is not of a cabin construction, circumference of which is covered, as in a middle-sized or large-sized excavator. In the compact excavator, it is general that an operator""s seat is open to outside. However, in consideration of the falling down of the excavator, it is necessary to take some measures so that an operator is not thrown out of the operator""s seat.
From the viewpoint of above, there are contemplated measures for installing a cabin on the upper rotating body of the compact hydraulic excavator. However, in the compact hydraulic excavator, a space above the upper rotating body is severely restricted. Therefore, if an attempt is made to arrange the apparatus cover storing an engine unit and the like and the cabin independently, there poses a problem that the size of a cabin cannot be made larger.
There are further contemplated measures for serving the cabin as the apparatus cover in order to increase the size of a cabin. In this case, it is necessary for the cabin to provide an opening for inspecting the engine and for fueling.
It is preferred that a cabin having as large a size as possible be installed on the upper rotating body of the compact hydraulic excavator to improve the residentiality. However, there is a problem, for the reason described above, that for example, the constitution of the cabin of the middle-sized excavator can not be applied to the compact hydraulic excavator without modification. Further, there is a problem that such a constitution as described above cannot be applied to the compact hydraulic excavator unless re-designing is made including the apparatus cover. Of course, the re-designed cabin cannot be applied to the existing compact hydraulic excavator.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a compact hydraulic excavator constituted so that a large-sized cabin may be mounted on the compact hydraulic excavator without changing the design of a layout of the existing apparatus cover.
The present invention provides a compact hydraulic excavator having the following constitutions: a lower traveling body, an upper rotating body installed rotatably on the lower traveling body, an apparatus cover risen from a floor plate of the upper rotating body, an operator""s seat arranged on the apparatus cover, an operator""s seat fixing member for fixing the operator""s seat, a cabin provided astride of the apparatus cover and the floor plate, the apparatus cover having a side and a back surface exposed to outside so that the cabin serves as a part of the side and the back surface, and a mounting plate projected substantially in a horizontal direction from the operator""s seat fixing member, the side wall of the cabin being risen from the outer circumferential edge of the mounting plate.
In this case, since the cabin is installed on the mounting plate projected from a seat support plate as the operator""s seat fixing member, the large-sized cabin can be mounted without being restricted by the arrangement of the apparatus cover. Further, where the present invention is applied to the existing hydraulic excavator, the seat support plate with a mounting plate according to the present invention is mounted in place of the existing seat support plate, whereby the effect of the present invention can be achieved. That is, it is possible to install a larger cabin than the size for the compact hydraulic excavator. Further, since the cabin is installed in the state that the side and the back surface of the apparatus cover are exposed to serve as a part of the side and the back surface of the cabin, it is not necessary to re-design the apparatus cover.
The apparatus cover stores therein an engine unit, a hydraulic apparatus, a fuel tank and so on.
Further, preferably, the back surface of the apparatus cover is constituted to be capable of being opened in a spring-up type, and the rear part of the cabin opposite to the back surface of the apparatus cover is formed to have an inclined surface so as to provide a large spring-up angle.
In this case, the back surface of the apparatus cover to be opened never interfere with the cabin. Since the spring-up angle can be made large, an open area for maintenance can be widened.
Furthermore, preferably, the outer wall of the cabin is connected substantially facing to the outer wall of the rotating frame of the upper rotating body.
In this case, the larger cabin than the size for a compact hydraulic excavator can be installed on the compact hydraulic excavator for which space is restricted.